Luci
Luci is an albino Lucario with a singular mission of justice. She roams around Kanto trying to solve crimes and fight injustice. History When Luci was a Riolu, her trainer thought something was wrong with her because of her strange coloration. After being mocked when she lost several battles, he got angry and took out his aggression on Luci. When he was finished, he abandoned her in the forest to fend for herself. After being nursed back to health by a helpful wild Chansey, Luci made it her mission to help abused Pokemon. After reaching Celadon, Luci met and teamed up with Golurk and Larvesta. She was then sent on a mission to Microsoft Headquarters to capture Bakura, having to go undercover to do so. After completing her mission, however, Bakura managed to reawaken Manfred's memories, prompting him and Bakura to resume their old plotting. Luci then decided to join the two, if only to hasten the downfall of Team Rocket. Luci soon recruited Maxwell to her cause and went to Celadon, where she gained some new abilities during a fight with Ran. After meeting Purple, Luci decided to act as his pokemon and infiltrate Team Rocket. During her attack, however, she was overwhelmed and captured. Team Rocket interrogated and performed experiments on her, before finally letting Luci go after Ran influenced Rika. Now teamed up with Ran, Luci continued to try and fight crime in Celadon, soon meeting up with a Scyther named Min. Fleeing Celadon when their actions brought the attention of too many enemies, Luci and friends found themselves in Sinnoh, trying to hunt down Billy. After befriending Crasher Wake and making it to the Sinnoh League, Luci allowed Ran to kill Billy. Having accomplished her life goal, Luci returned to Celadon with the others to continue the fight against crime. During their continuing battle with Celadon's gangs, Luci became aware of an invasion taking over cities in Kanto. After meeting with Ran and discussing the issue, Luci and co decided to go around recruiting as many friendly forces as they could to try and stop the invaders. During their travels in Sinnoh, she met up with a new pokemon named Rob, who joined their team after a confrontation with Guardian Robert. Luci is currently trying to track down the Chansey that helped raise her. This mission was delayed for awhile after Min and Ran determined that Luci was actually a shadow pokemon, and they left for Orre to try and purify her. The quest was successful, and the group returned to Sinnoh to find the Chansey that had helped Luci years before. After searching around Hearthome, they were led to Solaceon town, where they finally met up with her. After a brief reunion, Luci, Ran, and Min decided to go back to Hearthome to enter contests. During the contests, Luci met up with her father Siegfried. The reunion was slightly awkward at first, but Sieg soon joined TSW and returned to Kanto with them. After their return, Luci and TSW aided in the assault on Pewter, successfully retaking the city from the invading army. TSW moved back to the Zubatcave after this, their base in Celadon now longer sufficient. They then joined Black Mage on his mission to defeat Chaos, and were successful. Luci has since returned to the Zubatcave with TSW. Abilities Skills: Luci is below average for a Lucario as far as normal fighting goes, due to her smaller stature. But she makes up for this with a higher special attack, and a movepool to fit this. Ability: Inner Focus Item: Life Orb (not always worn) Category:Characters Category:Pokémon